


Whatever This World Can Give To Me

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Charlotte has a hunger she can only sate down at the glory hole. Rinkah knew Charlotte was acting strange, but when she stumbles on why, she wants in. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 20





	Whatever This World Can Give To Me

Charlotte should not have been at the glory hole. It was a run down thing inside of a tavern where paint flaked off of the signs and she had already almost been kicked out on multiple occasions for punching men in the face when they groped her. Of course, she wouldn't have punched them if they'd had enough money for her to take it as a come-on she could appreciate, but this wasn't a tavern where the men rolled high and had anything for her. And yet, the men were willing to part with coin not to buy a lady a drink and show her a good time, but certainly to pay for back room cocksucking from a whore.

Enter Charlotte: the whore.

It wasn't her proudest moment, but Charlotte had a good reason to be here. Well, maybe not a 'good' reason at all. She had plenty of reasons to regret drunkenly sucking Benny off a few weeks ago, but the one that really bothered and stuck with her was that she discovered that she was hopelessly hooked on cum. Addicted to playing with it, tasting it, having it on her skin. She didn't understand it for a second, but she found herself with a throbbing desire that she was desperate to seek out more of, which had led her, ultimately, to finding a way that she could get something to indulge in.

It was a shameful position to be in, but Charlotte was ready for it, kneeling down without any clothes on and watching the first cock push through, watching the first cock greet her. "Not bad," she cooed. "I wasn't sure what I was expecting. But this is a nice cock, and I think you should nestle your way right in between these big tits and cum all over me." Charlotte was used to not entirely acting like herself; the veneer of a sweet, bright woman who could charm men in with honey was a common pose to take. Now, she took on another: the role of a sweet, sultry temptress who genuinely wanted to service these men.

In some way, she did. Wrapping her breasts around his cock and starting up and down his dick with steady motions, she boiled down her indulgence to what she wanted. She'd get gold to get fucked, and didn't have to deal with any other part of the man; it was everything she needed, frankly, and the relief she felt was intense as she prepared herself for more. The steady pace she took on giving the man a titfuck was one she could take and dictate fully, nothing to get in the way of this, her own fingers working her nipples over with the perfect precision she was capable of and not the slightest bit harder than what would get her off.

The man on the other end was quiet. Just like she wanted. Just like she liked. Charlotte didn't need to worry about anything else as she worked for the selfless pleasure, his own satisfaction very much a side factor to the way she wanted to get at his cum. Charlotte's desire for spunk was far more important than anything to do with the man she was servicing, his cock and his balls the only parts of him that mattered. Well, and his coin purse, of course. She'd already gotten his coins, now it was time to empty out something else of his, and she did it with expert precision and efficiency, caring only about making her move and pushing on to take what she wanted by force, controlled and steady and capable of making sure she got her point across hard.

Every motion of Charlotte's body pushed further forward to the goal she had in mind, staring down at the cock between her tits and confident in the things she pushed for more of. Each second of indulgence felt messier and stronger as she did her part to pursue something incredible, her hungers carrying her forward. Charlotte knew what she needed, and her pursuit of it was reckless, forward, driven by passions as strong and as hungry as she could muster. Each motion of her body was steady and hungry, a forward push into deepening satisfaction. Charlotte had her eyes on the prize, steady and prepared to do whatever she could to get at what she needed. Her hungers were overbearing, a grandiose swell of lustful panic and want that she knew was sure to give her everything she needed.

Charlotte worked the man over harder, pushing along his dick, breath tight and hot as she kept urging him to cum, muttering to herself and working quicker. She didn't have a good grasp on control once she got going; it was easy to get carried away and antsy, easy to get so worked up by the blistering haze of desire and hunger pushing her that all Charlotte could do was completely fucking lose herself. She knew it felt good, though, knew she was right on her path to getting precisely as she craved, and she needed only keep pushing just a little bit more.

When he came, it was with a hard groan and a knock on the wall as he slammed down against it, and Charlotte didn't care about the noise he made because of the mess he made. All over her tits, ropes of gooey, pearly-white cum hung to her skin, the sticky mess that she had been so hopelessly without. The mess of need and desire and hunger was truly beautiful, and she pulled back in delight, hands still all over her breasts, rubbing it into her skin and kneading along it. "So much cum! Thank you, sir, you gave me so much to enjoy here." Without care or control, Charlotte fondled herself hard, moaning in the ragged appreciation of what washed over her, the passions flaring brighter and messier as she did what she could to savour these feelings.

It was in that sweet afterglow of fondling her chest and savouring the warmth of what she had done that Charlotte received a surprise. An abrupt and startling presence barging in. Rinkah pushed her way through the door, and Charlotte was immediately loud and panicked. "What are you doing?" she asked, hands dropping off of her tits as she stared appalled toward her uninvited friend. "Get out, this is my time!"

"I saw you sneaking out of the castle and got suspicious, so I wanted to see what you were doing. You looked like you were up to something." Rinkah began to strip as she spoke, ignoring the continued panic and flailing of Charlotte before her as she got undressed. "And now I see what that something is. I want to join."

"You can't join. Find your own glory hole, the cum is mine!" Charlotte realized what she said, stumbling back around with, "T-the money! I mean the money. The money is mine. That's my gold, you have to go."

"I don't care about gold." Rink dropped to her knees right beside Charlotte, and as another man pushed his cock through the hole, she didn't hesitate. Rinkah sucked him right down, deepthroating the man with effortless fire and starting up on the sudden greed and fever of working for what she needed. The careless, unrestricted desire of what she wanted was direct as could be. Rinkah didn't waste time with anything else, didn't hold back the words or try to act like she wanted anything other than this right here, and she proved that by slurping the cock down and savouring the greed and fire of slobbering all over the cock before her.

That was Charlotte's dick to suck. "Nobody said you could do this," Charlotte said. She burned and ached with frustrating as she beheld the indecent sight of Rinkah at work, watched her suck on the cock with absolutely no recourse or way to argue against this. Her words did absolutely nothing to shake Rinkah from this determined heat, from a haze growing more drastic and more reckless as she did everything she could to sate these burning hungers. Rinkah was unable to hold back, sloppy and forward in her appreciation of the cock before her, wanting only to keep slobbering all over it and prove what she could do.

Undeterred and unafraid to keep pushing, Rinkah let her sloppy devotions speak for themself, choking the cock down and gagging her way along the cock. Drool dripped from her lips, and she looked to be as tireless and as in control as could be. Nothing would break her stride, nothing would make her quit this fiery forward attention, even as Charlotte grabbed her shoulder and tried to tug her back. Rinkah was fierce, forward, hands flush to the wall and head working overtime to slobber all over the dick, ignoring what Charlotte was doing, completely blowing past her desires and her intentions.

"Cock-stealing bitch, I can't believe you." Charlotte knew there was no use. Both women were too even a match for each other in terms of strength, and she knew she didn't have a prayer of pulling her off of the dick if she had this much intent and desire to keep going, which left the blonde to sit and stew in her own aggression and bitterness, wanting to do something to stop this but powerless against this, left to simply watch as her fun with cock was completely interrupted and stolen from her. Charlotte had come to suck dick, and instead of enjoying herself, she got to watch someone else suck the dick. All while Charlotte's pussy ached for release and all while she craved more cum. Cum that Rinkah was stealing.

Knowing full well she was being resented from the side, Rinkah still didn't let up, refusing to slow down the frantic pace she sucked cock by, throwing herself into a feverish deep end so aimless and so hungry that she couldn't be helped. This desperation was absolute, frantic, driven by things she knew she could keep savouring as she did her best to hold pace. Sucking the dick was all Rinkah cared about, and her pursuit of that shuddering surrender only deepened as she did her part to keep pushing, certain and confident in the way she threw herself back and forth in pursuit of this. She got what she wanted, and she knew Charlotte was powerless to stop her from it. This was her cock to play with. Hers and hers only.

The stubborn, steady, forward fire of Rinkah's stern cocksucking didn't abate until she had proven what she needed, holding steady and making sure she worked hard to earn the cum that she received. It was a mess, but a mess that she was ready for, holding steady and strong as she felt the eruption of hot, salty cum flood her mouth. It was exactly what she wanted, and Rinkah remained steady through these feelings, holding tight and keeping her push forward and steady. Rinkah knew what she wanted, and Charlotte was not going to get in the way of her accomplishing and proving that; she was stubborn, forward, and worked with the utmost efficiency and steadiness to prove what she could pull off.

When the man came, it was right into her mouth. A flood of gooey, molten seed to fill her up and make her head spin brought her everything she’d been working for, and Rinkah held firm, made sure to suck out every drop. The pulsating cock let loose its salty, bitter payload right into the warrior's mouth, and Rinkah was steady through everything, keeping her lips tight on the dick until she was absolutely certain it was time.

Fuming even hotter than ever, Charlotte was in utter disbelief and shock in light of what happened, startled and afraid by the weirdness. This was a vicious betrayal and a horrible treatment she absolutely did not want. "Unbelievable! That was my cum. Mine! You stole it, you bitch, and you're about to swallow everything that I rightfully deserv--"

When the cock drew slowly back, Rinkah took charge and jumped into what she had been waiting for. With a mouthful of cum, she pushed forward and threw herself wickedly forward, right into a kiss with the blonde. Rinkah’s mouth overflowed with cum, and she made sure that with the kiss, she shoved forward with greed and intent and a desire as strong and wicked as could be. She wasted zero effort in throwing herself forward, and for all of her complaints, Charlotte sound herself immediately silenced, eyes wide as she remained firm and confused in place, frozen in position and stuck there, not sure how to respond to her words, not sure what to say.

There was a certainty here though that she knew she had to give in to, the irresistible swell of pulsating desire keeping her in a position beyond sense, but she welcomed it, strange as it was. Charlotte froze in place as the sudden sweeps of panic washed across her, eyes wide in shaky heat, in an ecstasy that she didn't know how to respond to. Being fed cum in a kiss was something Charlotte had never considered before, but Rinkah's hot, heavy attention made her body ache, made her burn with an excitable desire she hadn't been prepared to feel, and its ravenous swells of pulsating hunger ensured she was stuck in place, taking this treatment on and melting under the raw delight of pushing forward, deeper and messier, losing track of her thoughts and falling into a state only getting more unfocused and sloppy by the second.

When they swallowed, both women had plenty to enjoy, and Charlotte stared with shaky lips at Rinkah, who wore a big smile on her face as the pride swelled through her. "You can stay," Charlotte conceded, biting her lip, feeling like she had just crossed a new threshold. Rinkah shared the cum with her, but more than that, it seemed Rinkah shared Charlotte's love of cum in general. If Charlotte had to share this booth with anyone, she knew she could at least share it with someone who could appreciate the joy of playing with cum.

Those were the girls who would do it for 'the fun of it' and not try to cram in on her moneymaking.

As another cock pushed through the hole, Charlotte decided to extend a begrudging olive branch. "Let's share this one," she said, deciding to settle in on her rationalization and prepare herself for the madness to follow. Both of them settled into position in front of the big dick, firm on their knees and preparing for the madness to come. They pushed forward together, seeking indulgence and satisfaction without restraint or worry as their mouths bore down upon the cock together, sloppy kisses following.

"Gods, are there two of you in there? Amazing." The man on the other end was delighted to feel the attention to his cock, naturally, and Charlotte pushed forward firmer, more confident, ready to seek out all the mad desires she needed as she worked toward surrender and indulgence, a deluded sweep of wanton lust carrying her as she wound up for this desperate heat and the madness sure to follow. Their mouths were sloppy and passionate, driven by forward affections strong enough to help mend the frustrations and the contentious pressures between the two of them, and zero in on what mattered most.

Rinkah's licks across the cock were a shameless, feverish push into the desires and the hungers she knew she needed most, tending to the dick with ample praise and devotion, a fire that she felt confident in as she opened up to this all. It was a mess, a confused and hazy rush of compromising pressures that kept her in a strange position of surrender, but she was ready for them, prepared to meet the confusion head-on and strike while she could, steady and forward in the hopeful swells of desire pushing her. She needed this, and her desires were now the only thing she could understand, an overbearing pulse of desire and lust that held her tight, and she knew she could get Charlotte along for this ride.

As much as Charlotte wanted to be stubborn and ferocious and fight off the swells of heat winding up through her, she felt like she had to give in to this. So much swept across her, her thoughts tense and tightening up hotter as she braced for impact, thrown into the deep end so hastily that she wasn't ready to confront any of it, but the senseless, heated pressures kept her going. She worked all over the cock with her tongue, sloppy appreciation and external praise not quite being as satisfying as feeling a huge cock leak down her throat, but she was able to get some shred of what she wanted, able to feel the deepening pulses of desire carry her forward.

Each time their tongues met felt like a concession, felt like Charlotte giving up just a little bit more to the idea of letting go, the passions flaring through her a bit hotter than last, a bit more demandingly. Each push forward was a little more compromising, but the idea of giving in continued to push her, continued to demand her surrender without a shred of care or restraint. It felt good, and sharing a dick with Rinkah was its own surprising sort of reward. It was a strange and clumsy expression of feelings, demanding a lot from the helpless girl who worked harder at this treatment, and there didn't need to be anything but wanton surrender to the idea of letting go.

Bracing one hand against the wall, Rinkah let her other run along Charlotte's body, admiring the similarly muscular and tightly built woman, but reaching up for her chest, a much more ample and plush pair than her own, which she bound down to make appear smaller, but even still struggled to compare. Her fingers couldn't resist appreciating them, and couldn't resist toying with all the cum still upon them, teasing her nipples and rubbing the cum in against them as her firm and steady grip added to the chaos.

The feeling of Rinkah's touch upon her nipple was a lot to take on for Charlotte, not least of all because of how Rinkah, without knowing or having to practice her way to it, hit the exact perfect balance of how Charlotte loved playing with her own tits. Not too rough, but firm enough to make sure she got the point. It was a lot to take on, and the dizzy sensations winding up through her came on a lot stronger than she felt ready for, unprepared for the chaos that ensued and struggling to keep her head on straight. There was a lot happening here. Maybe too much. The passions flared up through her and demanded she give in deeper, and the accelerating haze of surrender was only getting stronger.

"Maybe sharing this cock with you isn't to bad," Charlotte conceded, and as Rinkah licked lower, she dove in to take the cock into her mouth, sucking it deeper and winding up for the heat and the passion she craved .There wasn’t a lot of sense behind this treatment, and she felt like this was only getting better as she explored the deeper and more drastic possibilities. Rinkah had wormed her way into Charlotte's good graces, and she leveraged that with expert precision to seek out what she wanted. She took Charlotte along for the ride, and once the blonde pulled back from the dick, Rinkah sucked it down, too, the pair finding a good groove in sharing the cock even harder.

Growing closer over a dick wasn’t the intended plan, but it felt inevitable, as Charlotte did her part and fell deeper into the steadying heat and delight of pushing against this mess. She was shameless, aggressive, lit up with greeds and needs that kept her moving forward, kept her head throbbing and hot as the dizzy thrills kept her going. She wanted this all so badly, and she didn't feel like she had to hold back any of it, forward in her pursuit and confident as could be. It worked out so well for them both, and Charlotte couldn't reargue against the idea that this all felt much too good to resist, accepting the deepening swells of hazy delight and an ecstasy pushing her further into submission. This felt much, much too good to deal with.

The dick they worked over throbbed harder and greedier, both women pushing into the deep end and working to satisfy reckless flares of desire raging inside of them both. They were sloppy, helpless, they cared only about pursuing surrender and earning the mess they both felt rightfully was theirs. When the cock erupted, they were ready, Charlotte taking charge to drag Rinkah cheek to cheek with her, both wrapping their hands around the cock and making sure to make him hose down their faces and their chests with hot streaks of cum. Rinkah's moans were just as noisy and as blatant as Charlotte was; she really was a kindred spirit in the sloppy reverence of cock and cum.

Charlotte stared with wide-eyed, breathless fever at Rinkah, watched the cum drip from her chin. A burning, intoxicating hunger raged inside of her and made her want to lapse into something uncontrolled and desperate. Flinging herself forward, Charlotte drove Rinkah to the floor, climbing up on top of her, crawling about and licking the cum off of one of her breasts as she held firmly to her, made her struggle and ache under the reckless desires and greeds that came on with a burning and intense passion. After licking clean her tits, she moved up higher and shoved a kiss against her lips, forcing cum into her mouth and embracing the chaos and foggy rush of greed that kept pushing her limits. She wanted this, and she didn't care about holding it back.

Rinkah met the kiss, hungry and ravenous, grinding against Charlotte as she allowed herself to sink a bit further into this appreciation, to show off what she needed too. She was aflame with desires too hungry to help, and she felt powerful as she gave in to this all, settling on Charlotte's level and indulging in the chaos burning messier through her, pushing her limits and demanding from her way more than she felt ready to give. It was a lot, but she was there for it, prepared to meet this passionate flare of hunger and greed. Together, both women were awash in more desire and more satisfaction than they could deal with.

Another cock pushed through the wall hole, and even for as much as she was lost to the frantic joy of licking cum off of Rinkah while Rinkah licked cum off of her, the sight of a cock straightened her priorities back out again. Scrambling up to her feet, Charlotte was forward and frantic in what she wanted, desperate to seek out more dick as she turned around and pressed back against the wall. "I want it," she whined.

Like a good friend, Rinkah grasped the cock and helped ease Charlotte into position, guiding the cock between Charlotte's pale thighs and easing her down the dick, catching the eager blonde off guard as she got the assist she needed. "So good to me," she moaned, biting her lip as she looked down upon Rinkah, startled by the kindness and the fire in this mess. Her hips bucked in wild, feverish desire, thrown into the deep end and savouring the reckless ecstasies that came on messier and stranger. Fucking herself down onto this anonymous cock was everything Charlotte had been here to get, but she had someone here to share it with, which made it all the more satisfying.

Pushing her face in toward the chaos, Rinkah sought to add to the excitement and the commotion. Charlotte's vocal and heated indulgence was a spectacle, and all she wanted was to give up to that, to throw herself into the chaos and join her in the fun as she jerked back and forth, moaning her way through something ravenous and beautiful. Her tongue dragged along Charlotte's soft pussy lips and down to the hard cock between her legs. The passion and the sloppy fever was forward, reckless, hungry. She knew she could get what she needed, wanted to praise them both and push into something hungry and reckless. She felt the burning, throbbing heats push her harder, indulging in something reckless and hopeful, and she was ready to satisfy the crazy desires together.

Charlotte was overjoyed to learn how good and how thoroughly loving a friend Rinkah could be, her desperate attention and forward behavior driving her harder up the wall with the reckless excitement that followed. She rode the cock without restraint or mercy, and all the while, she got louder, messier, as feverish and as forward as could be. This felt amazing, and she didn't need anything other than it, didn't want to feel any single emotion but lust. "This is perfect," she whined, grabbing the back of Rinkah's head, pulling her in tighter and riding out these incredibly heated and reckless feelings, messier and hotter and totally incapable of holding herself together.

Rinkah's tongue was an obedient and helpful indulgence trying to keep the pace. She was happy to go all out on this fucklicking, adoring Charlotte and paying back for accepting her in here, wanting to give back a bit. This was as convenient and as helpful a way as she could've asked for to finally be able to get Charlotte into the bedroom, not a sensible approach and certainly not a set of circumstances that made a lick of sense, but Rinkah was confident in how well she could let these pleasures carry the moment, and she would not be stopped. With each burning push forward, Rinkah did her part to pleasure Charlotte and to pleasure the man fucking Charlotte, and she would not be stopped, would not be held back from the flaring potential and greed pushing her harder forward.

The pleasure was over the top and over the line, an overbearing rush of emotions spiraling hotter out of control as this all got away from her. With growing passions and ferocious needs, she kept pushing forward, the desperation growing harder and hotter out of control. Charlotte's hips were desperate and feverish, the speed she struck growing faster as she pushed back against the wall, pounding down against it and finding herself totally unable to contain these emotions. She lost to this all, awash with desires and finding that she burned much, much too hotly to contain what hit her. She needed this, and she could not be held back from these possibilities.

The crash of sudden, orgasmic fire rushing through her body pushed Charlotte hard over the edge, and as she came, she reached between her legs. "Fuck. You've earned this. Pull back, pull back!" She tugged the cock out of her, and it smacked down across Rinkah's face, the hardened warrior pulling away as Charlotte jerked the cock off right in front of her, steady and forward as could be in the wild strokes she gave it, pushing harder toward ruin and excitement. Rinkah's mouth opened, and as the man let go, she was overjoyed to find that Charlotte gave up the chance to get creampied so that Rinkah could get a big, messy facial instead. She'd have to pay her back somehow.

And as Charlotte sank to her knees too, Rinkah felt like she knew just how to do that.  
***************************  
"I didn't think I'd say this," Charlotte said, shifting about in the bath as the weird feelings crept over her, "but I'm glad you came. It was a lot more fun with you there to join me."

After hours of working the glory hole, the two happily retired to somewhere more comfortable and quiet, namely the castle bathhouse. There was so much cum to wash off of their bodies, and the warm relief of settling in and finally finding some steadiness brought them something they sorely needed, relaxed in the water and savouring the calm of sharing a bath together. They were sore but satisfied, having been fucked every which way and pushed to a satisfaction more than intense enough for them to both feel like this rest was a well deserved and much needed reprieve.

"I'm glad you liked me being around," Rinkah said, flush against Charlotte. The invasion of her personal space wasn't something Charlotte minded for once, and Rinkah took ample advantage of it. "That was a lot of fun, it took a bit of courage to swallow my pride and barge in, but it worked out."

"You can come with me again, if you want to. I wouldn't..." Charlotte drew a weary sigh. The time to be a stingy bitch was not now. "I want you to. Please come back with me some time soon."

It was what Rinkah wanted to hear. Feeling particularly coy and playful, she leaned forward and licked some stray cum off of Charlotte's cheek. "I'd love to, but we can still have fun tonight all we want." Her lips pushed against Charlotte's to share that seed with her, but the fun she had in mind wasn't going to need dicks around.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
